


Princesses et geeks

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Books, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Coffee, Curtain Fic, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, House Cleaning, Kissing, Protectiveness, Running Away, Tea, books books books, geeks nerds and dorks, monkey wrenches, yes the manga's great but it sadly lacks some Winry/Sciezka loving
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Winry/Scieszka.<br/>1ère vignette : Jeunes filles. 2ème: Patatras ! 3ème: Des petits bidules. 4ème: Bien au chaud. 5ème: Une Clé Allen ! 6ème: <i>Trop</i> de livres ? 7ème: Un baiser à faire rougir. 8ème: Nuit blanche. 9ème: Du café et un baiser. 10ème : L'heure du thé. 11ème : Un peu de rangement. 12me : Sur un canapé.<br/>13 à 15èmes : La fuite de Central.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princesses (ou pas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux geeks en ménage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385390) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cœur de rêve sous la geekitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Princesses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Winry/Scieszka, "lumière" pour Lulu 077 (novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160 

Winry est peut-être un génie de la mécanique, mais côté sentiments, elle est encore loin d’être une lumière. Bah, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles de cet âge à vrai dire : c’est difficile de reconnaître le Prince Charmant quand il ne ressemble pas exactement à ce à quoi on s’attendait. Surtout quand on s’imaginait qu’il doit être blond et alchimiste et qu’en fait il porte de grosses lunettes, vit dans une maison emplie de livres du sol au plafond et n’est pas tout à fait un Prince même si elle est tout à fait charmante dans son genre.

Winry a laissé filer sa Princesse une fois, et s’en mord les doigts. Mais elle ne commettra pas deux fois la même erreur : elle va filer à Central vite, aussi vite qu’elle pourra, tant pis pour les trains trop lents, aussi vite que le vent ou que l’éclair, et elle ira la retrouver.


	2. With a bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dans un tourbillon de passion ..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _With a bang_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell x Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** peut éventuellement se lire comme une mini-sequel à la fic de ménage  
>  **Thème :** "patatras !" pour 31_jours (13 juin '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Les vêtements étaient tombés à une vitesse folle, arrachés par des mains avides aux caresses fugitives. Les corps s’étaient ajustés, les doigts courant à la recherche des points sensibles ; trouvés, ils s’y étaient ancrés. Les mains allaient et venaient contre la chair, les lèvres se frôlaient, laissant échapper mots tendres écorchés, souffles hésitants et gémissements.

Les minutes passèrent au rythme des caresses, au rythme des battements de cœur de plus en plus rapides, des pulsations sourdes au creux des deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre.

Bientôt, l’une se cambra sous les mains de l’autre, réprimant un cri.  
D’autres exclamations étouffées y firent presque immédiatement suite.

…pas de plaisir hélas mais de douleur.

Puis un gémissement désespéré :  
« Scieszka chérie, c’est la première et dernière fois que j’accepte de faire l’amour dans ta bibliothèque, » soupira Winry en se dégageant de la pile de lourds volumes reliés qui s’étaient effondrée sur elles, bousculée par un coup de pied malchanceux.


	3. Des petits riens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baiser ; Des chiffres sur une page ; Des myriades de bidules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titres :** Innombrables ; Numéro ; Des tas de machins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** vie quotidienne ?  
>  **Gradation :** G à PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, de Squeenix et de Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** défi #6a d'againsttheclock : "chiffres, nombres" - 1 fandom, 1 pairing, 3 drabbles  
> (Les drabbles ici n'ayant aucun lien logique entre eux.)  
>  **Prompt :** pour Mélie qui voulait du Winry/Scieszka pour Noël (2006)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3 x 100

Elle se souvient de leur premier baiser, et du deuxième aussi. Du troisième, pas forcément, elle confond peut-être avec le quatrième. Tous ceux qui ont suivi, oubliés. Ça ne sont plus qu’un peu de bonheur au fond de sa mémoire. Ce qu’elle n’a pas vu écrit, elle ne le retient pas mieux que les autres, même de si doux moments, ça finit par s’effacer.

Mais, quelle importance, se dit-elle, quand elle peut recommencer encore et encore, à embrasser Winry, dès qu’elles en ont envie ? et comme ça arrive souvent et comme elles en sont heureuses…

*

« ‘Perdu ma page, » constata Winry, en reprenant son livre, tombé du canapé lorsque toutes deux décidèrent brusquement que la lectrice en face d’elle était bien plus intéressante que le volume que chacune était en train de consulter.

Scieszka ramassa le sien, le feuilleta rapidement et retrouva sans peine là où elle s’était interrompue. Puis, avec un petit effort, elle annonça : « "145", la dernière chose que j’ai vue dans ton livre quand il m’est passé sous le nez : " _…concentration de carbone inférieure à 2%…_ " »  
Winry vérifia : effectivement, c’est là qu’elle s’était interrompue.

*

Winry met parfois _trop_ d’énergie dans sa passion pour les automails. Ayant reçu un lourd colis livré par son fournisseur en quincaillerie, elle abandonne aussitôt son activité en cours pour aller vite, vite, ranger ses vis, ses écrous, tous ses petits bidules métalliques qui font tenir ses travaux.

Une boîte lui échappe et son contenu se répand sur le sol de l’atelier et s’en va rouler dans toutes les directions, avec une série de gling-glings moqueurs.  
Et les voilà toutes les deux à quatre pattes à les rechercher dans tous les recoins, comme une chasse au trésor…


	4. Où l'atmosphère se réchauffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour se réchauffer on ne fait pas mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Où l’atmosphère se réchauffe...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, Sciezska  
>  **Genre :** geeky/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "chaudière", Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

C’est formidable tout ce qu’on trouve à la ville, question technologie, s’émerveille Winry. Entre le souvenir de ses mésaventures avec un camion frigorifique, ses voyages au pays des merveilles dans les quincailleries, elle s’extasie maintenant sur le chauffage central qui n’existe pas dans sa campagne. Le réseau de canalisations étendu ici se prête à des utilisations nouvelles incroyables. Comment ça marche ? d’où viennent tous ces tuyaux, comment ne les mélange-t-on pas avec le reste ? comment chauffe-t-on l’eau exactement ?

Quand Sciezska commence à se plaindre du temps qui fraîchit à l’automne et parle d’allumer les radiateurs, Winry hésite entre continuer à utiliser la manière la plus ancienne au monde de se réchauffer, qui a déjà bien fait ses preuves, ou lui demander de lui laisser démonter sa chaudière pour voir comment elle fonctionne et quels avantages elle a sur un poêle traditionnel.


	5. Toute-puissante clé Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus fort dans tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Allen le Magnifique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #16, « invincible, sans égal » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

Scieszka a vu beaucoup de choses difficiles à croire depuis que sa route a croisé celle du FullMetal Alchemist. Pour commencer, il lui a offert la bénédiction d’un travail à sa mesure, l’assurance d’avoir sa place à elle entre les livres et les hommes. Il lui a fait rencontrer au passage M. Hughes en lui-même ; c’était quelqu’un d’incroyable. Et puis il y a eu l’invasion du haut-commandement par les extraterrestres. Et Winry, encore plus incroyable que M. Hughes, oh, Winry... Ensemble elles ont croisé les monstres appelés homoncules. Elle a vu le renversement du totalitarisme militaire.  
Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’idées préconçues, parce que sinon beaucoup auraient volé en éclats !

Mais ce qui ne cesse de l’étonner – au point de presque l’effrayer – c’est voir cet invincible, ce formidable Edward Elric, vaincu par un simple outil. Inclinez-vous devant la grandeur de la Toute-Puissante Clé Allen, maniée de main de maître par Winry Rockbell.  
Ces mêmes mains qui sont pourtant si douces quand elles la touchent elle... Depuis qu’elle a vu le FullMetal Alchemist se soumettre à la loi implacable de la clé à molette, chaque fois que Winry l’embrasse et la serre contre elle, Scieszka prie pour ne jamais, jamais, se retrouver amputée de quelque membre que ça soit.

Car Winry assure qu’elle ne se permet de traiter Ed ainsi que parce qu’elle tient à lui et qu’elle sait qu’il peut l’endurer. Alors quand elle dit aussi combien elle tient à Scieszka et combien elle admire « sa force intérieure »... oui, il y a des fois où elle s’inquiète plus qu’elle ne devrait et se demande où sont vraiment placées les limites.


	6. Trop c'est trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais si, on peut avoir trop de livres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trop c’est trop !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #27, « débordement » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Scieszka ! Trop c’est trop, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Tes livres ! Je t’en prie, je sais que tu les aimes, que tu as besoin d’eux, mais là ça devient vraiment envahissant. Des rayonnages sur tous les murs du salon, des étagères de bibliothèque au milieu, dans la cuisine, le long du couloir, dans les toilettes, si tu veux. Mais _là_ , dans la chambre, y’en a _trop_.  
\- On ne peut jamais avoir _trop_ de livres ! »

(Si on peut. Quand, humainement, on n’a plus le temps de tous les lire soi-même, autant en faire don à une bibliothèque et les partager avec le monde que les garder chez soi où ils prennent la poussière sans que personne ne les lise jamais.)

« Écoute, je veux bien qu’on en ait sur les étagères, sur la table de nuit, sur le bureau, même au pied du lit… mais en retrouver _sur_ le lit là ça fait _trop_.  
\- Winry…  
\- Quand on se couche, c’est _toi_ que je veux étreindre, pas tes bouquins. C’est trop bizarre comme contact de tomber sur un livre quand on est au lit et que j’essaie de t’embrasser, tu te rends compte ? »


	7. À en rougir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les meilleurs baisers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À en rougir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes** #19, « rouge » et 30, « baiser » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Les meilleurs baisers sont ceux tellement intenses qu’ils les font rougir, rougir à n’en plus finir, qui les laissent hagardes, lèvres entrouvertes, souffle court, yeux humides… et peut-être pas que les yeux d’ailleurs.

Des baisers volés, sur les lèvres, au bord de la joue, dans le cou, sur une main…  
Instants furtifs délicieux, rien qu’à elles en bordure du monde, une défiance peut-être envers ceux qui ne comprendraient pas leur amour.

Et ceux quand elles se calfeutrent dans leur bulle… que ça soit l’atelier, la bibliothèque ou la chambre, la porte bien fermée, et rien n’a le droit de venir les y déranger.

Ceux sans témoin, qui permettent non seulement à leurs lèvres de se joindre mais aussi à leurs mains de s’unir, à tout leur corps de se presser, ceux qui peuvent se déplacer partout au long de leurs pleins et de leurs déliés, sans plus aucun tabou.  
Les baisers qui deviennent des euphémismes pour désigner des preuves d’amour plus intenses encore.

Ceux qui laisseront peut-être les cheveux ébouriffés d’avoir frotté contre l’oreiller et les yeux embrumés, ceux qui laissent leur fantôme dessiné en rouge sur la chair fraîche… à des endroits plus ou moins faciles à camoufler.


	8. De ces nuits blanches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N'oublie de dormir un peu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De ces nuits blanches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #24, « bonne nuit » pour 30_baisers  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360

Winry est une mécanicienne sérieuse, trop sérieuse peut-être. Quand elle a un projet urgent à accomplir, elle se donne à fond dedans pour respecter ses engagements. La qualité des automails Rockbell se doit d’être au moins constante, et si possible de s’améliorer encore avec le temps, et les délais doivent être tenus. Pour l’image de la maison, mais aussi surtout, parce qu’il y a des personnes qui attendent ces membres pour reprendre leur vie normale. 

Scieszka connaît cette frénésie qui la jette dans une seule tâche sans s’accorder de pause avant qu’elle ne soit finie. Elle ressent la même quand elle se plonge dans un bon livre, et depuis que c’est devenu son travail de lire des archives et retranscrire celles que sa mémoire abrite, en plus d’une passion, elle sait l’importance qu’il faut y accorder.

Elle ne la forcera pas à prendre des pauses si elle ne le souhaite pas. Winry sait mieux que quiconque jusqu’où elle peut et doit aller, et quand il lui faudra stopper sous peine de risquer l’erreur.

Une nuit blanche à l’atelier l’attend. Scieszka lui apporte du café, un baiser et des encouragements pour la nuit avant de la laisser. Elle la retrouvera au matin.

Au début, à la perspective de ce genre de nuit, par sympathie, elle ne pouvait pas dormir non plus et l’attendait en lisant jusqu’au petit matin. Et le lendemain, elles étaient deux en mode zombie.  
Maintenant, elle a appris à la laisser faire, sans s’en faire. Après un bouclage difficile, elle préfère être bien reposée elle-même pour veiller ensuite sur le repos de Winry.

Et Winry rend la pareille à Scieszka quand c’est l’Armée qui lui envoie brusquement, de loin de loin, en volume considérable de documents à mémoriser, ou bien exige tel ou tel vieil ouvrage de l’ancienne Bibliothèque Centrale de manière urgente qu’on avait relégué au second plan jusqu’ici mais dont tout à coup un alchimiste ou un législateur du Parlement a besoin.

Dans des cas pareils, elles ne se souhaitent pas une « bonne » nuit, mais une nuit fructueuse, et _à demain. Bon courage. Toi fais de beaux rêves pendant ce temps._


	9. Coffee & love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une tasse de café et un baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Coffee & love_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "café" pour Mélie (été ‘08 après le Femslash Day)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Winry s’apprête encore une fois à passer une nuit blanche sur un automail qu’elle veut absolument finir au plus tôt. Scieszka a renoncé à argumenter là-dessus : Winry est têtue comme ça, elle ne renoncera pas, et ne laissera pas non plus Scieszka passer la nuit debout à l’attendre.

Avant d’aller se coucher, Scieszka passe une dernière fois par l’atelier de Winry, lui apporter une tasse de café - et un baiser pour la nuit.

À l’aube, une Winry titubante de sommeil mais satisfaite du travail accompli prépare pour Scieszka son café du matin, et vient la rejoindre sous les draps.


	10. It's always tea time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même quand on a des horaires de travail complètement décalés et qu'on prend ses pauses n'importe comment, la tasse de thé est toujours sacrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _It’s always tea-time!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones pour les personnages, la citation qui sert de titre est de Lewis Caroll ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour Wayya qui voulait quelque chose sur Winry et Scieszka (printemps ‘09)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le thé c’est comme la cuisine : c’est tout un art. Ça veut dire que Winry y va avec circonspection et outillage précis : thermomètre pour la bouilloire, cuillères pour des mesures exactes et minuteur pour l’infusion, et que Scieszka... y va au pifomètre, écoutant le bruit de l’eau qui frémit et jugeant la qualité de l’infusion à la couleur du thé.

Comme ce que n’est "que" du thé, Winry la laisse faire, espérant qu’elle ne peut pas massacrer une recette aussi simple, même avec ses approximations. Comme c’est du thé, un carburant essentiel pour qui passe des heures d’affilée à se concentrer sur son travail et n’a pas l’estomac pour supporter du café, Scieszka prend cela comme une mission de la plus haute importance. Et comme ça ne fait pas de mal de joindre l’utile à l’agréable, théïère après théïère elle expérimente au petit bonheur pour créer le meilleur thé possible.


	11. Trésors enfouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en retrouve des merveilles perdues, en nettoyant un canapé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Trésors perdus  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pinako Rockbell ; Winry Rockbell/Scieszka  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "nettoyer le canapé"  
> proposé par Guru_Messakira _via_ futile_inutile" > pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Winry/Scieszka (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

« Bon les filles ! il va falloir remettre un peu d’ordre dans ce salon, après tout on y reçoit des clients, » annonce Pinako de bon matin.  
Ça implique de sortir les coussins du canapé pour aller les battre dehors et en extraire la poussière. Et puis il faudra les lessiver, aussi, ensuite.

Que trouvera-t-on dans l’espace laissé sur le sommier ?  
De la poussière bien sûr. Des miettes. Un ou deux bonbons dont personne ne sait comment ils sont arrivés là : personne ne se souvient en manger de tels. De la menue monnaie. Trois vis et deux écrous. Et un petit bout de métal tordu qui ne ressemble à rien.

« Oh, Winry, mais comment as- tu réussi à en mettre là ? »

Mais Winry ne répond pas : parmi les bricoles attendues (et ça inclut les vis, oui), entre les moutons de poussière, se trouve aussi un objet plus volumineux.  
« Un livre de quand j’étais petite ! Je me souviens l’avoir cherché partout et avoir conclu qu’il était perdu. C’est donc là qu’il avait glissé ! »

Quand Pinako revient un peu plus tard, c’est pour trouver les deux jeunes filles assises par terre l’une tout contre l’autre, adossées au squelette du canapé, un vieux livre d’images sur les genoux.  
Elles ont sur le visage la concentration émerveillée des petits enfants, que Winry avait perdue depuis des années pour des expressions bien plus adultes.

Et pour cette fois, Pinako renonce à les invectiver d’un  
« Et alors, c’est comme ça que vous nettoyez ce salon ? »  
Ce livre est bien court après tout : elles se remettront vite au travail.


	12. Au centre de tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lieu de toutes les merveilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au centre de tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
>  **Couple :** Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « canapé » pour Mélie (printemps ’10)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le canapé du séjour : un lieu central de la maison Rockbell ? Sans doute.

Il accueille les patients qui attendent leur maintenance ou qui subissent une maintenance légère ne nécessitant pas un passage en atelier/salle de soins. Il reçoit les amis de passage. C’est là que Winry échoue pour une sieste après une longue session de travail quand elle ne veut ou ne peut pas juste retourner dans sa chambre pour des questions de temps disponible. Et c’est l’endroit privilégié pour passer du temps avec sa nouvelle super meilleure amie ; pour discuter, pour lire côte à côte, pour juste passer du temps ensemble sans rien faire d’autre que regarder dans le vague la même direction en se tenant la main, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, voire s’explorer les amygdales.

Ben oui, il est confortable, ce canapé, on y est bien assis, et il est bien situé au milieu d’un grand salon bien éclairé, et personne ne vient les y déranger. Oh, mamie Pinako ? Bah, comme ça elle sait où on est et ce qu’on fait au lieu de s’imaginer qu’on fait des bêtises derrière des portes fermées ? Pis de toute façon elle doit avoir autre chose à faire !


	13. Préparer un repérage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le couloir est vide, à première vue. Profitons-en !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comment _bien_ faire un repérage... ou pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockbell, Scieszka, anim!Sloth  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il remarque que le couloir est vide. C’est tout. »  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** plutôt fin de la 1ère série (avant l’épisode 43 ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le couloir est vide, c’est tout ce qui importe à Winry. Et leur objectif se trouve juste au bout : dans l’immédiat, la voie est libre. Elle se dirige droit dessus, Scieszka sur les talons. Elle n’a plus besoin d’être guidée, maintenant c’est elle qui est en charge. Elle déballe son matériel et commence à tester la ligne : c’est parti pour la mise sur écoute !

Pleinement focalisée là-dessus, elle a oublié quelque chose d’important : une autre écoute, la surveillance de ce couloir de maintenance.

Le couloir n’est pas resté vide, elles sont repérées et la retaite est coupée...


	14. Protection des témoins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n’est pas du kidnapping si c’est pour la sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Protection des témoins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1st anim  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka et Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu,   
> je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Hey, mais c’est justement parce que c’est de la magie que je ne dois rien dire. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1x_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la 1ère série ; épisode 43 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Direction Riesenburg, proclame Winry. C’est un trou perdu où il n’y a que des sapins et des moutons : personne ne viendra t’y chercher.

Scieszka pourrait émettre tout un tas d’objections : mais, c’est de la désertion !  
\- Cas de force majeure.

Et ses livres qu’elle est forcée d’abandonner ?  
\- Elle en retrouvera d’autres plus tard, promis.

Et le village natal de Winry et du célèbre Alchimiste d’Acier n’est-ce pas trop évident ?  
\- Nooon, personne ne fera le lien.

Scieszka se plie à ses arguments.  
Après tout, ce qu’elle vient de vivre à Central la terrifie et elle n’a aucune envie d’être assassinée.


	15. En fuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle est partie sauver sa vie, elle ne s'attendait pas à y prendre son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En fuite !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Scieszka/Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Fugue » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Scieszka n'est pas dans l'armée depuis longtemps et pas par vocation, mais quand même, elle a une conscience professionnelle et elle se dit qu'abandonner son poste comme ça, ça n'est pas sérieux. Sur le moment, elle n'a pas vu d'autre solution ; c'était pour protéger sa vie et la vérité. 

Suivre cette fille qu'elle connaît à peine... elle a rencontré Winry deux ou trois fois avant et pourtant elle lui fait confiance ; elle n'a pas de raison de considérer ça comme une fugue amoureuse. A priori.   
...mais ça viendra au fur et à mesure, en apprenant à vivre ensemble à Riesenburg.


End file.
